


Smells Like Classical Spirit

by tiltedsyllogism



Series: 221bs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Disguise, Gen, Humor, Punk, musical snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't on the cutting edge of quite everything. John and Sherlock at a punk show (for a case, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Classical Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Antidiogenes 221B mini-challenge in which we each wrote a 221B ficlet, using a final word that not only begins with b but also ends in z. It turns out that there aren't a lot of those....
> 
> Thanks to thatworldinverted for the title!

John had not actually harbored a secret desire to know what his hair would feel like with massive amounts of product in, but he had found out anyway. Some sort of waxy paste, which not only stiffened his hair but stained it inky black, had gone into working it into spikes, because that was apparently what it took for a 38-year-old veteran who favored woolly jumpers to fit in at a punk show. He hadn’t asked Sherlock, but he feared it was shoe polish.

Now he hurried to keep up as the detective – looking suitably renegade in skinny jeans and ripped tee – stalked along the perimeter of the club floor, wove his way to an outer door and shoved through.

John took only a moment to savor the cool air on his face after the close heat of the club. Turning to Sherlock, he asked “so what did you find?”

“What? Find?” Sherlock grasped at his own hair in annoyance. “I didn’t _find_ anything. It’s impossible! How is anyone supposed to locate so much as a coherent _thought_ when subjected to that kind of unremitting aural assault?”

John rubbed his head, accidentally disturbing his coiffure. “What, the music?”

Sherlock glared. “That _tripe_ is not music.”

John grinned. “Next time, we’ll try to find a killer with a taste for Joan Baez.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my head canon for this is that teenaged Harry, while trying to sort out her sexual/social identity, went through a phase of listening to a lot of female American folk artists (and probably spent a lot of time talking about them at the dinner table) so that's why John not only knows about Joan Baez but also thinks of her as a way to refer in shorthand to a particular social milieu.


End file.
